Journey to My heart
by Circusofvaluez
Summary: Link has defeated Ganon. But did not uncover his memories like he thought, With the future of Hyrule in the balance. He goes on a journey with Zelda to rebuild Hyrule, and Try to remember what he has long forgotten. Unsure if he can..or is even able to face his difficult memories.
1. Chapter 1: The Light

"I must ask….Do you really remember me? Her voice shot through me like a spear thrown from the sky. I did not, I tried recollecting my memories with no avail. All I knew is that I was supposed to be here, that this.. was my fate. Everyone whom I met had been waiting for me, telling me to save her, and the voice; her voice was so familiar, seeing her stand in front of me now, she was a total stranger.

She stared at me for a long time, before she looked at the ground. The glow in her eyes, had been drained immediately like I just shattered all she hoped. My mind filled with guilt.

"I see.." she said quietly "Link, I-I know this...This is all unfamiliar"

I put my hand up "stop" She looked at me like she had never heard me speak like that before. "I don't need another explanation" She got closer to me and looked at me in the eyes. I felt uncomfortable how her eyes gazed on me. "Then, let's be off" she walked by me and started to head away from the castle, I ran up behind her.

I wondered where we going. I wasn't sure of anything now. I had a sense of purpose which was accomplished the moment Ganon was sealed away. I put my hand on my head. I can't remember anything. It hadn't bothered me until now, I was so focused on what had to be done, and what everyone was counting on including her. I thought if i saw her, it would all come back to me. Even the champions, It was so strange to think we were all close. I felt like I had landed into a new world, Nothing but my destiny was clear. No one, would tell me much of anything but my duty to the princess, and Hyrule.

"We need to head to kakariko village first, I know Impa is waiting for us."She stood next to my horse rubbing his nose "And what shall I be calling this one?" she turned to me smiling. I hadn't named him. Didn't even think too. She turned to me again less then smiling now "Well? He doesn't even have a name?" I shook my head. She let out an irritated sigh and

turned back to the horse. "Than I shall name him" she pressed her finger on her lips "Let call him Kite" she pet his nose and began patting the dirt off his fur. I shrugged. She looked at me "Come on let's go" I hopped on kite and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around me. I almost jumped no one had touched me, at least in 100 years not that I could remember. I felt a small drip of sweat on my forehead and wiped it off as quickly as the sudden anxiety I felt.

We rode off to kakariko village. The wind had picked up some which were signs a storm was coming. We arrived just as the rain started to drizzle, I took kite to a small graze just outside the town. Zelda had immediately ran into Impa's house. I took a deep breath and gave kite an apple from the traver sack. Looking at the house the candle lights dimming through the paper windows I had no idea what is to come now. I slowly walked up the steps.

"With hyrule saved by Link, we can begin preparations to rebuild hyrule" Zelda say aloud "But first we must rejoin the Hylians with the other tribes in Hyrule" Impa smiled as I walked in "ahh, and here he is" she patted her knee "come here link, we have much to talk about" I walked towards them. "Link, you are the soul hope to hyrule, and Zelda is the light" She smiled again "Both of you must work together now to fix what is in ruin"

I nodded. I did agree this was my home, and I've come to love it, the long trips to each Divine beasts. Hyrule, was breathtaking. "However" she frowned "Link, I had asked you to try to use the sheikah slate to recollect those memories...had you not done as I asked?" I looked at her I didn't say a word, the guilt filled me again, I wanted to tell her about what I had wished happened. But she was right, she _had_ asked me to do so. She continue to wait for a response. Zelda was appearing to be on the edge of her seat for whatever answer she could get from me. "No" I mumbled. Impa leaned back "No, you say?" she turned to Zelda "My dear Zelda….it is very important that he remembers who he is, and those he cared for." She looked down, frowning "If he does not" she looked at me. She shook her head "You must uncover those memories" Zelda looked at me, "yes...yes we do, I plan to help him" Impa patted her hand. I looked at them both. As much as I wanted to remember, I didn't want to be forced, I might not remember, I would disappoint them both. Zelda tilted her head "Link, you must be tired? or hungry I'm certain!" I gave her a hard look "no" I said I could feel them both watch me as I headed to the Inn across the road. I need to think, I needed to really think. Though the inn isnt private I supposed with the rain it'd be best option for the night. I took my tunic off and my boots. The master sword I pulled and put in my hands "My purpose….I was the hope…" I leaned back into the bed "he needs to remember.." Impas words dug into me like hot nails "I am, a knight...and I am to do what they ask of me...for hyrule..but...what is it I want" I leaned the master sword against the small wooden table next to the bed. "Why are they so eagerly for me to remember, what exactly will happen if I don't?" And got under the blankets and listened to the rain hitting the the ceiling

..What if i disappoint them..


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

"Link wake up" Someone was shaking me awake, I immediately grabbed for my sword.

"Link it's me!" I rubbed my eyes "I have everything ready, we will be heading to the Zoras Domain first…" I reached for my tunic "Mipha" I mumbled Zelda's eyes lit up "You remember?!" she clapped her hands together I looked at her with one eye that wasn't blinded by the morning sun. "No, They told me about her" I wasn't sure if I should say anymore.

When I had arrived to the Zoras Domain, Sidon was so eager to get help with Vah Ruta, especially from a hylian. Once my name got out the Zora people all made the connection and remembered me. Some of them were so happy t catch up with me, though I had no memory of them. Some were angry as they said I took Mipha away from them. It wasn't until I received the Zora Armor Sidon gave me. he told me something about her. "She was in-love with you link, you have to at least keep that close to your mind and heart" Sidon spoke sadly "She made that for you...in hopes…" he paused "She wanted to spend so much more time with you" he then trailed off about Vah Rutas frightening downpour on the Domain.

As we headed back there I wasn't sure what to expect besides a welcome committee for princess zelda, I guess the king sent word for her and I to come to the domain to fix Vah Ruta. Zelda said it would be good to speak to Mipha's father, and for me to "embrace more"

Zelda took Kite, and I took one of my other horses I had left at a stable near by. She rode ahead as I kept watch. There were still enemies, I was prepared for any fight that could happen. As we neared the mountainous entrance one of the Zora called down from the tower "AH! Princess Zelda, Link! We are looking forward for your arrival! Follow the path up that way" he pointed I grabbed my sword and rode ahead of zelda "Stay behind me" I notioned "L-Link are we really going to be in danger here? There's zora guards everywhere" she starting to look uncomfortable "shh" I said holding a finger to my lips I got off my horse and slowly walked ahead. Zelda waited behind. I thought I had heard something. As my travels here before, many monsters like this route for the access to dead fish and travelers. The foliage made a good hiding for a lot of them. I got crouched low. Something was coming. I turned around to notion zelda to get off kite and get low. Before I could my horse became spooked, along with Kite knocking zelda on to the dirt.

I quickly ran over "ow," She said rubbing her back "you ok" I said helping her up she winced "yes I think so" she looked around then froze "L-L-Link B-B-Behind you" I turned to see a huge Blue Moblin with a axe made from human and monster bones. Picking meat from his mouth, his snout dripping with mucus. I leaped back protecting zelda. The creature snorted and growled before rushing at me. Zelda covered her face. I leaped on to the arms and twist around to slash the monsters neck it screamed in pain and fell to its knees clutching its neck, blood dripped from its hands. I ran at it again the creature tried to stand up. I took the Mastersword and plunged it into its head. Zelda screamed I turned to look back at her, she was horrified of the situation. Zelda.. I thought, held off gannon for 100 years, but the site of a blue moblin has her in panic. I smirked and placed the Mastersword back, I held my hand out to help zelda up, she was breathing hard clutching her chest "Thank you, Link" I nodded Zelda looked around "wheres? Where's the horses" she gasped I looked around too and shrugged "Best on foot" i said. She took a deep sigh "Give me the sheikah slate," I looked at her " I need it for us traveling on foot, it has a map just incase, and plus" she hesitated "It is mine after all, and there's still so much we can learn from it." I took it off my belt and tossed it to her. It was quite useful in battle, but I _supposed_ she was right.. "Hey! Don't throw it its very old"

I looked over my shoulder "sorry" she stormed ahead of me "Well I guess will just follow this path all the way up" I nodded I spent the entire way looking around for danger is this what I used to travel? I thought. Zelda would talk to me, or rather herself really about Sheikah technology. I just silently followed occasionally tuning in. I knew enough from both Robbie and Purah. The smell of fish and the moisture of water hit our faces. Finally we see the deep blue glow of the Domains lights in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3: Mipha's Grace

**NOTE: Spoilers from DLC: BALLAD OF CHAMPIONS and BOTW MEMORIES**

"Welcome, Welcome" King Dorephan said in a mighty voice, "I on behalf of all the Zora thank you for defeating Calamity Ganon saving us all" Zelda Smiled "Now that calamity Ganon _is_ dead, we must come together once again and build hyrule up from the ruin" The King let out laugh "Wonderful, We will help our close friends with anything they need" The princess smiled and bowed "Thank you King Dorephan" The king turned to me "Ahh, Link, welcome back to you as well Sidon will be pleased to see you" Zelda turned back to me "Speaking of Link…" she paused "His memory is still not back, and I'm sure there's much you could tell him about her to stir up his memories" The king smiled "Yes, I would like to talk about her life, it has been awhile since we've brought some light and happiness into this Domain. But we must locate Sidon he would be saddened to not be here as well." He pointed his fin up " HE should be up there with Vah Ruta is" Zelda looked up "Oh yes! That's right! We shall investigate Ruta as well.. And will be back shortly come Link, lets go" I followed zelda up to the top of the waterfall.

There was Sidon he's hands on his hips staring out to Vah Ruta so serious in thought. "Ah! Link! Princess Zelda! He came rushing at us with arms open as he gave us a hug "Have you come up here help? Vah ruta has been acting up lately as you can see" we looked at the mighty Devine beast, her legs had given out and it was resting on its belly Zelda brought up the sheikah slate "Yes Sidon we are, but first we came to talk to you and your father about Mipha" Sidon looked at me. "Link, would you come here, for just a moment?" he walked into Mipha's room, her bed still made, her perfumes and decor were untouched after all these years. Sidon handed me a small book, blue leather bound with ancient Zora writing on the bind and front "Thats Miphas diary, I found it while I was...gathering things from her room.. I looked at zelda her back was turned as she was frustrated turning and typing on the slate. Sidon laughed "I will help the princess, You should read it...she would of wanted that" I looked down at the diary and

I opened to the first page

 _"At the request of Hyrule's King, a group of outsiders came to greet us at the domain, to help us with the construction of the Damn One of them was a Hylian child of only about four years of age. His name was Link. He made quite a first impression. He was curious and full of energy, with a ready smile. Are all Hylian children that way? One thing that surely sets him apart is his swordsmanship, which I hear is exceptional. He has even bested adults. He must be somewhat reckless, however, as he was covered in bruises. Wishing to be helpful, I healed his wounds for him. It must have been his first time seeing healing magic, as he looked up at me with big, round eyes. It was...adorable."_

" _Link I caught playing in the water with Sidon, splashing each other Sidon took it too far though and hit link with a mudball! I laughed so hard. Link than stomped his feet and proceeded to jump in after Sidon. I stopped him Immediately of course, the current for a young hylian boy would surely take him right away. As I wiped the mud off his face, his big eyes and scrunched face, he became so special to me._

 _Link…_

 _"A Divine Beast was excavated from Zora's Domain. This one is called Vah Ruta. The first time I laid eyes on Ruta, I was surprised by how cute it was. It's so big and round, with a long, awkward nose. According to the Sheikah who found Ruta, Divine Beasts require someone worthy to control them. It's fun to imagine someone piloting this enormous beast in the distant past. I wonder who will have that honor next."_

 _"Link came to visit the domain. It feels like forever since he was here last. He no longer resembles the child I first met. He is now an accomplished knight and keeper of the sword that seals the darkness. I am so proud. However... He hardly speaks anymore, and smiles even more rarely. He is still the kind soul I knew, but something has changed. I asked him if something had happened, if something was wrong. He merely shook his head. Perhaps it is his newly acquired height, but I feel he is ever looking past me, into the distance beyond..."_

 _"The princess of Hyrule paid special visit to the domain. She asked me if I would agree to pilot a Divine Beast. She told me she needs my help to face the Calamity. My heart knew at once what to do. I agreed without reservation. Calamity Ganon must not be resurrected. If he is, there is no way to ensure the safety of my people, or of anyone. I do not know what will happen. All I know is that if there is anything I can do to help, I must try. I must protect Hyrule. There is also that...the Divine Beasts are meant to assist the chosen hero when he faces Ganon. In this way, I can help Link."_

 _"Link came to visit me. It had been ages. I told him the Lynel of Ploymus Mountain has been terrorizing everyone lately. When I said that, he started walking toward the mountain, without a word. Spellbound, I followed him there. When we were almost there, he told me to turn back. He insisted he would be fine on his own. I stubbornly stayed. While I argued, the Lynel attacked us from behind! I was sure we had met our end. How silly of me to doubt. With a sure hand and a fierce gleam in his eye, Link unsheathed the sword that seals the darkness and defeated our foe. His swordsmanship was swift and graceful. I was fascinated by the beauty of his movements. Though I should have been terrified, I could not help but feel safe in the presence of my dear friend. His kindness and determination to help those in need... His strength and skill... My heart is drawn to his. I am doomed. The last beautiful move Link performed on the mountain is called a Spin Attack. Perhaps I will attempt it with my spear."_

 _"Father has finally given his blessing for me to pilot the Divine Beast. The threat of the Calamity can no longer be ignored. Father said the Zora must play their part. He seemed on the brink of tears when he made me promise to return unharmed. My eyes burned with tears as well, so I simply nodded. Seggin could hardly look at me. Muzu left partway through. I feel awful for putting them through this, but I must do what I can to help Link. I could never forgive myself otherwise. Speaking of Link... I have at last finished gathering the materials for the armor. I shall start making it at once."_

 _"Today was the inauguration ceremony at Hyrule Castle. It was an honor to take part. However... Honestly, I do not remember much about, but only because something unforgettable happened afterward. I experienced something wondrous, a beautiful moment in time I shall treasure forever. I am grateful to the princess for agreeing to my request, and to Daruk for...um... well, for bringing me closer to Link. Oh... I did hear something that shocked me enough to almost overshadow that happy moment. Link has been chosen to guard the princess wherever she goes. They shall... be spending much time together..."_

 _"I finally completed that special armor for Link. I am confident it will fit him perfectly. He is coming to the domain soon. I hope to give him my gift when I see him, but... should I really go through with it? According to the old legend, long ago a Zora princess fell in love with a Hylian swordsman. Perhaps there is hope. This will be a rare occasion that Link is not accompanying the princess. We should have some time to ourselves. Oh, I have an idea! At sunset I shall ride upon Ruta with Link. Zora princess of the past...please lend me your courage!"_

" _I feel the calamity is near, I have finished his armor, but fear I will never be able to give it too him."_

The entries stopped there, I quickly shut the book, My hands shaking. Then it hit me.

Mipha's scales glisend in the sunlight from red to orange, she looked at me with her golden eyes with the most sincere kindness I'd ever known. Her hand holding my arm, warm and smooth to the touch as she healed me from the fight with the lyonal "I was thinking...this reminds me the time we first met" I watched her continue to heal me "You were such a reckless child, always getting yourself hurt at every turn." She looked down at the large scratch the lyonal had laid into me ""Everytime..I would heal you, just as I'm doing right now" she paused a small smile appeared on her lips "Thought it funny how, being a hylian, you looked grown up so much faster than I did" I watched the glow over my arm begin to get warmer. "I was...I was always willing to heal your wounds" she looked into my eyes. "Even back then…" she looked back down at my wound and it began to vanish. Sadness appeared in her eyes "So if this calamity ganon really does, in fact, return what can we really do?" I looked away from her unsure of what to expect as well "We just don't seem to know much what we'll be up against. She stared back down into the water for a few moments without a word. I tried to think of something to say to comfort "But know this: no matter how difficult the battle might get, if anyone tried to do you harm" She turned toward me, her began to get wet "Than I will heal you, no matter when, or how bad the wound" her voice got quiet "I hope you know...that I will always protect you" I felt my heart sink..I didn't know what to say, I felt the same I would Protect her in anyway that I can. Before I could put it into words she spoke "Once this whole thing is over, maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young.." she turned to me, her eyes big "You know...perhaps we could spend more time together" a smile grew on her face, with hopefulness.

I was drawn back by Sidon cheering "Yes princess! You did it" Vah Ruta Let out a sound of approval. I sat down on Mipha's bed and placed her diary on her pillow. Sadness soaked into me. I did care for her...But she was right, I was looking past her, i wasn't looking at her at all. If I knew now, what I should of known then, I would of made time for her... Her promise to heal me stuck with me all through the fight with Ganon, her presence is gone now. And the whole time she was with me I did not remember her.

I dropped to my knees which made both of them turn around.

"Link?" Zelda rushed to my side "Are you alright?!" I clasped my hands over my face trying not to cry shooing them away with my hand. "Link, are you alright?" Sidon now approached kneeling in front of me"I'm sorry...I, hoped that it would of helped"

"It did.." i said quietly, I felt tears but I couldn't cry, She was dead, and I never even got the chance to mourn for her. Zelda touched my back no words could come past her lips.

We had a large feast at the Domain later that night. I spent most the afternoon alone, watching the sunset and thinking of Mipha, hoping if she did hear me she'd forgive me. I was starving, and ate most the fish provided. Zelda was curious, she wanted to pry I could read it on her face. She knew I must of remembered something. King Dorephan, Zelda and Sidon along with Others whom were close with Mipha spent the dinner telling old stories about her and laughed at some moments in her childhood. I was becoming uncomfortable, but my stomach had me glued to the seat as much as I wanted to go. Then sidon brought up me. "I remember when link came here as a child," I stopped eating "Mipha just loved that child, you were so reckless, and curious always smiling" he shook his head "You and I would get into it all the time, I was only a small tadpole then" Zelda looked at Sidon then to me, "he..he was here as a child?"Sidon shook his head "Yes, He and some other Hylians came to helped us build the Dam he was the son of one of those hylians. I suppose he was skilled enough to travel and needed to be well traveled. His father was a respected knight after all." Zelda smiled "So you weren't always like this" she giggled "Hard to believe you smiling all the time" I stuffed food back into my mouth "mmhmm" I said

I did wonder though, about my father...and what had happened to me. That made me change.

We left the Domain In the Late in the Morning. Zelda was happily humming to herself "Link! The horses didn't go far, in fact one of the zora guard located them near the water. Down by the bridge So we can leave at anytime" I nodded It was time to go.

The guard brought the horses over, Zelda checked her traveling bags, "Im ready, are you?" I looked back at the Domain "Yes" I said quietly. She Smiled and hopped on the Kite "Well now, I suppose we should head to Goron City"


	4. Chapter 4: Plain Sight

We were a day's walk from Death Mountain and decided to rest. I began a fire and cooked us dinner. Not a single word between us. It wasn't until

the moon had just peaked out into the sky when she asked me.

"Would you mind me asking what it was you remembered?" I had been staring at the fire embers for awhile now lost in my thoughts, trying to not think about Mipha. I felt she was haunting me now.

"I do actually" I finally broke the moments silence. Zelda frowned "You know...you used to talk to me.." She began doodling in the dirt with a small stick "You used to be open with me..and i feel as though" She pulled her knees in "I have to start all over with you" she turned from me holding herself close. I let out a soft sighed I wasn't in the mood to hear about who I was, not after those memories with Mipha, I hated me. I was too blind to see those who cared for me the most back then. "Well, That's not me anymore" Zelda looked at me Her eyes sparkled like an emerald when the flame flickered She stood up "But it is you! You are here with me now! You just have to remember Link!" she yelled her face was red, and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

I clenched my fists "Stop" I said. She turned away and continued to sob I didn't know what to do, I felt helpless, I didn't know how to express myself I didn't know how to say sorry, or even... how to talk about mipha. I watched her walk to a tree nearby and collapse. The moon was high and the flames dimmed down. I sat there and watched her until she eventually cried herself to sleep. I grabbed my sword and a blanket from the back of kites saddle.

I slowly walked over to her, not to wake her. Her face was pink stained from the tears, her hair a mess covering part of her face, she was slumped against the tree. I sat down and placed her head into my lap. And rested the blanket on her. She was sound still. Soft breaths smoked up from her mouth as the night got chillier. I moved her hair away from her face, and gently wiped away the small drips off her cheeks. I wanted to tell her sorry. I wanted to tell her about Mipha. I looked up into the moon, and saw a glimpse of Naydra's body moving through the maybe the mighty spirit would give me some reassurance that I could muster up the courage to do this. I closed my eyes and stroked her head until I fell asleep.

I felt Zelda get up from my lap. The dew still sprinkled on the grass. I sat up and stretched. Her smile was wide while she was twisting her hair. "Im sorry, I'm being selfish.." she stood up "I just hope, you'll come around like you did so many years ago" I stood up shaking the dirt off me I touched her arm and led her back to the fire pit "Breakfast?" I mumbled my stomach spoke louder than my question Zelda began to laugh hard "Ha ha! That is something I don't think I'd ever see change" she flew down holding her stomach "Ha Ha" I smirked and headed over to my horse to get some apples and eggs. "Baked Apples and Eggs?" Zelda Smiled "Whatever you want to make chef Link" she began to laugh again "Father's favorite food were baked apples, I dont think you've ever cooked them before me." I started to crack the eggs into the pan and held an apple to zelda "Your father, is the one who helped me at first, I was...starving and stole his baked apple" Zelda's eyes widened "My Fa-Father is? Was? Alive?" she nearly dropped the apple "No," I grabbed her apple and placed it on a sharp stick "Hold the apple in the flame until it turns a nice brown" Zelda grasped the stick firmly and focused "So, How did?" I chuckled "You're Father was disguised as an old man, whom had lived on the plateau for many years, he taught me how to bake apples, and about the shrines and...was the first to tell me about what had happened" Zelda turned her apple on to the otherside "I see, so he is?..." "Dead?" I said bluntly "Yes," she sighed "My father, must of been so disappointed in me, he was right after all, an heir to nothing" I corrected her "No, he asked me to save you" her face lit up "If he was, disappointed in you, I don't think he would of pleaded with me to go save you." Zelda's apple had finally started to burn "Keep your apple up and let it cool now, you burnt a bit of it" Zelda Smiled "Now he talks openly with food in the picture." I glared over at her taking a bite of my apple. "Link I know we are expected to be in Goron City but, we should be more prepared, its quite dangerous going up there" I scraped the egg into my hand "There's woodland stable, could camp there for another day" I said stuffing my face. "Great Idea," she said "well then let's pack up an-" She started to laugh at me again, I had quickly stuffed the remaining food into my mouth "You look like one of those little rodents, what are they called? the Hylian Squirrel?" She started to laugh again. I swallowed my food angrily "lets go"

We walked long Hylia River for a few hours, the water glistened in the light, Ruins of old monster camps everywhere in site. It was a perfect day though and shed some light on those menacing places. Some fish started to jump out near an old bridge.

"Hold on" I ran over to the edge, a school of hyrulian trout were swimming there. Big and perfect for cooking.

"What is it?" she yelled

I Began to take my boots off "What are you doing?" I took my tunic off

Zelda Gasped and blocked her eyes "Link! What is it?"

"Fish" I got into the waters soft current "hand me one of of those old spears in the dirt over there" zelda glanced around for a moment and picked one up "here!" she said eagerly. She watched excitedly as I began to stab fish. "You have always had a good eye for things" she began blushing. I shook my head it's like she's never seen someone without a shirt off, we were just at the zoras domain, they don't wear any real clothing and the Gorons….I pressed against my temples for a moment. I don't want to think about their attire or lack of. "Link? Did you catch them all" I turned towards her. "I think I've gotten quite a-" There in the distance heading straight towards her was a Hinox. His large eye targeted on zelda, Drool dripping from his mouth. Zelda felt the ground rumble around her and fell down.

I leaped out of the water, and threw the spear of fish at its eye, it groaned and sat on the ground, beating its legs causing an earthquake. I ran and grabbed zelda. "Where's the mastersword?" she asked "Shh, Stay here" I had her hide under the old bridge, "Don't say a word" The Hinox now more irritated stood up and focused its large yellow eye on me. I left my master sword near the horses which had fled a few feet away. The sword was almost right underneath where the beast was standing. I took a deep breath. "Great" I had not choice but to go up and run towards it. It's large hands missed as it tried to grab me. I ducked and slid between its legs and grabbed the Mastersword. The creature looked around a moment before it saw me, one of the dumbest creatures I've ever has the pleasure interacted with, and its killed 2 of my horses awhile ago on my journey. I placed the sword in front of me ready to kill it. It lunged at me again. I cut off one of it's hand with one swift upward spin attack. It fell back kicking its feet crying. I looked around for my horse carrying my arrows. I had to take a chance, and take it now. I ran as fast as I could calling my horse, it came right to me. I grabbed my arrows and bow only to see that the hinox was on the bridge trying to grab at zelda, it weight was caving in the bridge, as i got atop my horse and ran toward them the bridge crush onto zelda. Her leg was caught and she screamed out in pain. The monster only was more confused and continued to step and crush her, she was crying out for me. I grinded my teeth and took aim for him. I took 3 of my arrows with gunpowder and plowed it into its eye with a final fire arrow. His eye exploded and he fell back. Purple blood oozed into the water killing the nearby fish I quickly ran over to her weary of the toxic blood in the water.

I moved the broken wood off her leg. It was covered in blood, and magled. I picked her up and set her in the grass, she was screaming in pain, she dug her nails into my arms. I pried her off of me in a panic "Zelda just hold on" i said. I grabbed my travel belt which had an elixir that would help with the pain. I held her head, she was begging for the pain to stop. and go in and out of consciousness. I tapped her cheeks "Zelda, hold on" I ripped part of my white shirt and tourniquet her leg. She yelled in pain again. "Link, please, It hurts" I grabbed some elixir made from frog and mushrooms and placed drip by drip into her mouth. She began to cough it up "You have to drink this, for the pain" she nodded and swallowed it on one gulp. She slowly began to doze off. I took a moment to collect myself. Holding her head in my lap. I looked at her leg, in need of serious help. Blood still pouring out from the large wound off the knee. I had to think of what to do. I gently rested her head on my blue tunic and grabbed my boots I then ran over to the horses, and got kite. I had to be careful of her injuries and thought about how I would travel with her, i decided it would be best to carry her in front of me with her legs on the left side of the horse. I grabbed one of the wool blankets and wrapped her around it. Sweat dripping off my face, I was scared. My job was to protect her. I wasn't paying attention and now.. I looked at her, a slight scrape on her face. Covered with mud and blood all over her. I held her up onto kite holding her in my arms. This is bad. We are hours away from the Woodland Stable. I checked my belt for another elixir, nothing. I pinched my temple, trying to not cry out of frustration. It's been 2 weeks since calamity and I've already not kept my word. I had to focus, I started to ride, I had to hold her legs in place so they didn't get more damaged Finally as dusk fell. I saw the candle lights in the distance. I rode up quickly at the stable. The stable man with an odd mustache came out "We need to get her help now" I yelled. The man's face turned white as he realized there was blood dripping off the horse and zelda. "Dear Hylia! What happened?!"

The stable man helped her off the horse, "The princess?!" what has happen! Who has done this? "A Hinox" I explained

He wanted to ask more questions but decided it best not too at this time, which was smart as I might of punched him. "Well i'm not a doctor, but I believe…" he turned around. A strange little man you might mistake him as Robbies young brother peeked around the side of one of the beds. "Ahh, maybe he can help?"


	5. Chapter 5: Forgiveness

***Authors note:** _"I am not a fan of this chapter or the end of chapter 4, I plan to revisit them sometime in the future, Feel free to give me some ideas or feed back. Chapter 6 and beyond will be similar to chapter 1-4 and far more structured. This chapter was rushed, as I was not happy with it at all, but had to wrap up the loose ends. Please give chapter 6 a chance if this chapter has been a deterrent from future chapters. Thank you for reading and please continue to enjoy reading as I have enjoyed writing this story. So much is to come and I cannot wait to show you." -A_

"Well? Will she be alright?!" the color had left my face as the doctor investigated the princesses injuries. The doctor has introduced himself as Dr. Franbertlan, he was strange I wasn't too sure about him even looking at the princess. He had a short stubby figure, his short fingers poke and prodded at the injury on her leg, she subconsciously winced. "She's going to wake up soon" I said under my breath "hmm What was that?" The doctor stopped what he was doing "Hand me my bag, I will do something for her pain" I walked over to the bed he had been sleeping at, His bag was heavy full of strange instruments. I felt my stomach turn. What if he wasn't actually a doctor and some strange sicko from the yuga clan. I handed him his bag, he went into the bag digging around for a bit until he found a bottle that was oddly colored, almost black. I became more nervous. He gently poured it on her wound. "That should do it, now let me get to work it should be sometime before she'll be able to travel mind you, she has broken her leg, and a piece of wood has cause a large cut from her knee to her thigh, go rest now, ill be done soon"

I took a moment and looked at zelda, she was sweating, and looked ill. Was it poison? Was he going to hurt her.. I shook my head, i needed to clear my mind. As i walked out i had a few words for the doctor "If you-hurt her, or her life is lost know that you will recieve equal punishment. She is the last of the royal family." The doctor waved me away i sat just outside the stable and watched the rain drizzle. I started to get lost in my thoughts. I had failed her, again she got hurt because I took a chance to try to protect her, but failed. I should of, I stopped myself. I felt tears coming. I've let her down, i quickly wiped my eyes before they began to fall. I felt defeated. I was lost in my thoughts for hours until i fell asleep leaning against the support in the stable.

"Wake up Master Link" I felt a tap on my shoulder "She is awake"

I slowly stood up sore from the night's rest. I followed the Stable man too the bed where zelda rested

"Link!" she said excitedly! I slightly smiled she layed there wrapped up in gaws she looked better already.

I sat on the stool beside her and let out a sigh of relief

I could tell she could see the uneasiness i felt

"Im fine! In a few hours my leg will be completely healed, some magic that doctor had"

I looked around where was that doctor anyways i thought.

She touched my arm "Thank you for saving me, again" she smiled

I looked away "Of, course" i managed to say under my breath.

She looked at me concerned but wouldn't pressure me.

"Would you like dinner?" I asked zelda she had been talking to the travelers about the plans to bring hyrule up from the rubble most the day while she rested. She was able to stand and move around more with the help of support. She was right, that doctor did have some magic. She was always smiling at me "yes, please" would you make me some baked apples?

I nodded.

I headed outside there was always an apple tree near the stables I spotted one with some ripe red ones. I baked a handful and brought them to her.

"Oh! This is perfect! I feel so spoiled right now"

I watched her eat delightfully. I had no appetite that night

"Link...I know I've been prying at you, but are you alright? You haven't eaten anything all day"

I turned to her, "Link, please just talk to me"

I let out a sigh

"You asked me what I remembered about mipha…what happened back there at Zora's domain" Zelda nodded

"She...loved me, and I didnt even notice, or care to notice. She was a childhood friend always there for me...and I let her down, I didn't save her."

I paused and looked at zelda "And you, I didn't save you from that hinox, he still hurt you..you could of been killed because of my lack of judgement"

Zelda was quiet for a moment before a lightness in her eyes brightened

"Link, You have done more than you give yourself credit for, you-"

She stood up, I reached to her to help her for support she shook her head and walked towards me. She touched my face gently brushing my cheek with her thumb "You, have done more than anyone in hyrule" I took a step backward. "I'm going out to hunt"

Zelda sighed "Yes, thats-a smart idea, well head off in a the next day or so"


	6. Chapter 6: Daruk's Protection

***SPOILER ALERT DLC BALLAD OF THE CHAMPIONS**

We had long to go before we were at the entrance base of Death Mountain. We had traveled for most the day before we arrived at Foothill Stable which was the last stable before entering Death Mountain.

I could already smell the sulfur, and ash burn my nostrils I did not miss the heat and physical drain from this place. I did look forward to seeing Yubono, and The Boss.

Goron City was a pretty enjoyable place if you could get passed the heat, danger and smell. The Goron Springs however, I look forward to resting in one the most.

I had felt better since Zelda was back to herself. I was more overbearing now though, helping her on her horse, helping her do almost everything. I could tell she was getting slightly irritated. Her attitude towards me was changing. But I couldn't let something like that happen again.

"Has it gotten hotter?" Zelda spoke out wiping the sweat off her forehead

I nodded "It's very hot up there" Zelda thought for a moment "100 years ago it wasn't this unbearable unless you were near the center of the mountain."

I could tell she was getting uncomfortable from the thought of going up there now.

We arrived at the Stable and boarded our horses. Zelda frowned looking at the pathway toward the mountain the red rock and steam made it appear more haunting and dangerous then it really was.

"I feel we are ill-prepared for such a trip" she said nervously

"I have armor, but…It wouldn't be much help for the both of us" I looked around for a moment my eye glancing around the stable" There was….ah!" I turned towards a women brewing an elixir outside "She has fireproof elixirs I've bought from her before" The women sat there humming a song while she stirred the pot which was piled with fireproof lizard guts. Zelda made a disgusted face before turning away. I could hear her gagging in the distance When she saw me "It's been sometime are we needing some more fireproof elixir?" I nodded "well how many?" I counted my fingers. "Six"

"Six? Ah that's quite a long trip, It will cost you quite a sum"

I nodded " I have the Rupees"

Zelda was becoming impatient "Are we all set to go then?" The women handed me 6 jars which I placed in my travel pack.

"Here" I handed her a jar Zelda coughed "This is" She coughed again "-very spicy"

I shrugged made no difference to me it was cooler than not drinking it at all

As we walked up the mountain Zelda talked about the last trip up here with her 2 guards, and how they basically baked in their armor. She joked about how funny she thought it was, though she felt bad for them and let them spend time in the springs. She expressed how excited she was to see the tribe and meet the boss, and the descendant of Daruk.

We reached the mine right outside of the city.

She headed over to a group of Gorons working"Oh how fascinating I hadn't gotten to see any mines while I was here last, it used to be up on the mountain side…"

"Rudania changed that" I said as we approached

The Gorons were busy mining away at the Ore, Zelda tried to strike up a conversation with them with no luck, as they would frustratedly stop and tell her to come back on their break. She was taken back by their "rudeness" she mentioned how a Goron never spoke to her like that

"They are working" I said

She gave me a look.

I tried not to smirk, she looked cute when she got frustrated.

We arrived at Goron City just as the sun began to set

The large stone sculpture carved from rock glowed a deep orange as the sun hit it. Daruk's proud face caught Zelda's attention "Daruk's family," her excitement grew to sadness "I never got to meet them, I miss him" she frowned "He was such a dear friend," She turned to me "He was a close friend of yours too, you spent a great deal of time with him"

We headed to the bosses hut obnoxiously big and lopsided. I could hear the boss inside agonizing in pain.

The boss was in holding his back groaning

"Oh, Yubono hurry up with those painkillers" He headed for a small pile rocks "I need to sit down"

Zelda cleared her throat as she entered "Goron boss, Would you be as so kind as helping us rebuild hyrule?" The boss jumped "Whose? Who are you?" He gave zelda a stern look up and down "Another Hylian up here?"

He then saw me standing in the doorway behind her "Ah! Champion brother, welcome back! Is this Hylian your friend?" I nodded "This is the last royal heir to hyrule" He stroked his beard "I see and you have come to ask the mighty Gorons for help?"

Zelda nodded eagerly "Yes! With your strength I know we would get the job done!"

The boss hit his fists together "On behalf of the Gorons we accept!"

Zelda clapped her hands "Brilliant" she said

"Yubono will be happy to meet you as well Royal Hylian his descendant was the mighty champion Daruk, the only one of us who has Daruks power" Zelda smiled I look forward to meeting him too.

Yubono appeared behind us, "Ah! Brother" Yobono came rushing towards me squeezing me in his arms, I thought I was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen Yobono let me go when he saw the blue in my face "Oh sorry, but brother I am so excited I was just thinking of you, I have something to-" Yobono stopped when he realized Zelda was standing right infront of him

"Ah! Are you? The Princess?" Zelda nodded

Yubono Smiled "Welcome! Welcome!" You must join us for dinner! Boss! This Is Princess Hylian the one who worked with Daruk" The bosses face twisted "Looks pretty for a very old Hylian" Yobono shook his head "Oh, nevermind.

The princess glanced at me "Uhm Yobono, I'm not sure we'll be here that long" Yobono laughed "Nonsense! You have too! I have something from brother link come on now!"

Yobono's hut was tight, the stove was next to his gravel bed, and the only seats were made of mud and a small broken wooden stool leaned against the wall in the cornor

Zelda looked around curiously "You have a lovely home Yobono" Yobono made a cheesy grin before turning away and digging into a wooden crate. He began throwing all sorts of junk into his tidy hut, Old burnt books, pots, pans, cloth. We began to duck as more things came flying at us at a few points I had to knock an object out away from Zelda's face.

"Finally!" Yobono Yelled he blew dust off an old book

"Daruk had this great recipes in this journal, I'm sure he'd want you to have em'. But there's some other stuff in there too thought you should read. Yobono handed me the dirty slightly burned old book, scribbled on the front was "Duruks Training Journal"

"I had found it recently in the same spot I'd found his champion scarf. I figured the next time I saw you i'd show you what it said." he gave me and the princess a look "Ill leave you too it while I cook us some famous Goron Soup

Zelda glanced over my shoulder curiously

I flipped to the first page

 _"I'm gonna start writin' in this "diary" thing startin'... now. Ugh, a diary... Maybe I'll call it my training journal. They say all ya gotta do is write down stuff that happens. Us Gorons prefer the simple life, so I hope simple stuff counts. Let's see. For today's journal entry, what should I write about? Oh, I know! I had some rock roast from the peak of Death Mountain. It was delicious! I think I'll eat more of it soon."_

 _"I talked to some Hylians at the base of the mountain. All anyone wants to talk about these days is Calamity Ganon. Reminds me of when those tiny Sheikah came to Death Mountain a few years ago to dig up that Divin Beast or whatever. The Hylians were sayin' that beast thing is a weapon someone will need to learn how to control. Back in the good ol' days. Gorons didn't worry about relics we couldn't eat. Mmm... Now I'm hungry. Maybe I'll track down a prime rock roast for one of my dinners tonight!"_

 _"Today I saw someone bein' attacked when I was out lookin' for lunch rocks at the peak. He was a little tiny guy, so I rushed down the mountain to help him. I was shocked to find he was handy with a sword! By the time I rolled his way, he'd already taken out all the monsters! I couldn't help but admire his Goron-like strength. While I was distracted, a monster almost got the jump on me. He stopped it. The Great Daruk...saved by a tiny Hylian. I must have had a dopey look on my face when that happened. Hope he didn't notice."_

 _"That little Hylian from before is named Link. He's got a respectable appetite. Loves to eat meat, fruit, vegetables... all sorts of things a decent person wouldn't dream of eating. Link will cook up and eat just about anything. I offered him some Grade A rock roast to help refine his palette. I asked him how it tasted. He like it so much, he was speechless. I knew Hylians could eat rocks too. Eating isn't the only thing Link and I have in common. The little guy is also incredibly strong! He said sometimes when he focuses, it feels like time slows down. Heh! I really like that guy. He's the type of guy you can trust to have your back and also have a nice hearty meal with. Yeah! That settles it! From now on, Link is an official brother."_

 _"Hyrule's little princess came to Goron City and asked me to pilot the Divine Beast. I said yes. The Great Daruk never turns down someone in need! When I said I would, the princess seemed really happy. There will be four Champions to control four Divine Beasts, and one swordsman to take on Ganon. Including the princess, our anti-Ganon team is six strong, made up of all different kinds of people. This has the makings of an epic feast. I got the ball rollin' by giving the princess my best rock roast. She said thanks, but...I think she was holdin' back a grimace. Must have had somethin' foul on her mind."_

 _"I'm a Champion now. Feels good. I hadn't talked with Link in a while, so seeing him at the inauguration ceremony was nice. It was a good day. Oh, word has it Link has been chosen as Zelda's appointed knight. I can't think of a better brother for the job. I hear one of those ancient machine things went nuts during some test and shot out deadly beams! With true Goron spirit, Link grabbed a pot lid from the ground and deflected the blast. He nailed the thing in its weak spot and saved the day. His bravery caught the king's eye, and not long after that, he was appointed to guard Zelda! I'd expect nothin' less from the little guy!"_

 _"I've been chosen to pilot Rudania, but I was having' trouble controlling it. I " was the only Champion who was struggling. I asked Link for advice, but he just shoved me into the Divine Beast so I could explore it aimlessly all day. I can't explain it, but by the end of the day, I was able to control Rudania just how I wanted to! I guess experience is the best teacher. Little guy's strength must come from workin' hard and never givin' up. Good lesson, brother! As thanks, I'm gonna treat him to some gourmet sirloin rock."_

 _"All my Hylian brother seems to do these days is watch over the tiny princess while she does her research. It looks like tough work, but the princess seems a lot happier and talks more since she's been doin' it, so it must be OK. I hear the little guy finally opened up about his troubles to the princess while they were shovelin' food. Surprisingly, she opened up right back. Said somethin' princessy like, "I guess we're the same, you and I." Hmm... Sounds heavy. They must have been bondin' over their food preferences. That'll do it, all right. Speakin' of openin' up, all this journal writin' has made me realize somethin' about myself... Writing makes me hungry."_

And just like that a memory hit me

Daruk was a bigger than average Goron his skin appeared raw and broken in. and His shell like back had dents and scratches from over the years of rolling around the mountain. Daruk looked like he was born to be a champion

"Yeah!" Yelled Daruk "I think I'm finally getting the hang of controllin this divine beast" He laughed

"I'll tell ya what, sure is a blast piloting a toy like this around" Daruk stretched his big arms and cracked his neck "Let those other champions know they better eat their gravel if they wanna keep up with Daruk" Daruk looked out at the mountains "Speaking of which can you believe this view? just look at those delectable rocks sprinkled on those mountains.. Mighty tasty. I may not know a whole lot about this Calamity Ganon thing but mark my words",

Daruk turned to me his bold deep blue eyes stared at me with determination "I'll protect this land of ours to the death" he lifted his hand "Right little guy!?" He swung his large hand back hit my back hard enough I almost fell forward on my face, it hurt a lot, I thought he might of broken something. Daruk smiled "Hey...by the way congrats on becoming the princesses appointed knight that's a really big deal protecting the king's daughter" he put his hand on my shoulder "no pressure" I gave him an uneasy face

he stroked his chin "Seriously though the princess is a strong personality so strong she can't quite see the range for the peaks. He leaned in "remember that and you'll be fine" I nodded. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently daruk looked around curiously "What-the? A large boulder came flying down the mountain towards us, daruk put his fists out and deflected the boulder it shattered into pieces around us daruk causally turned back around I had ducked behind him as the dust settled He glanced around "Alright what was I saying? Daruk looked back around "That was a little strange as far as I know Death Mountain has been quiet for decades...but if the mountain is shivering enough to send down a bunch of boulders that size than..he looked down "nevermind, forget I said anything daruk looked concerned at the mountain uncertainty filled his proud face. the memory slowly faded

I nearly jumped as zelda waved her hand in front of my face "Link!?"

I pressed against my throbbing temples. "Sorry"

"Are you alright?" Zelda said quietly trying not to bring any attention to us

"Yes" Zelda kneel in front of me and touched my arm "Did you remember something?"

I nodded her gaze of concern comforted me for a moment

"Yes" I mumbled through the headache

Zelda jumped up "Really? You're starting to remember?!"

She turned to see if Yobono was paying any attention which he wasn't just humming and swaying to a song while he continued to cook us dinner

She took my hand from my head and pressed the back of her hand to my forehead "Daruk was one of the only people who knew about our relationship" she blushed

"You talk to him frequently and brought up the fact you could be open with me, even more so than him...than with Mipha" I grabbed her hand and moved it away from my forehead gently and slightly I brushed my thumb against the top of her soft hands before pulling away. She bit her lip holding her frustration on the inside for now

Yobono Approached us wearing an apron too small and a wide stupid smile "Dinner is served"

Dinner was unpleasant, eating rocks was not easy nor in anyways good, often the princess would nod in satisfaction and politely spit out chunks of rocks into her hands. I avoided the rocks period and drank the hot water and Goron spice that came with it.

Night had fallen as we walked back down towards the stables a few miles away. I decided to break the silence

"Princess.." Zelda's eyes shot open she slowed her pace

"I, Remember parts and bits of Mipha, and now Daruk. Their memories make my heart strain. They are dead. As we travel I recall bits but the connection just isn't there. I feel like I'm remembering someone else's life. I know my duty as your knight. I know my place is to protect you. You complicate things."

Zelda stopped walking "complicate things" she looked at the dirt she looked small.

I approached her and gently grabbed her chin to face me

"Tell me the truth...Did I love you?"

Zelda's face turned red, her eyes glazed over

"I don't know" she managed to whisper "You kept your emotions about me from me. You told me with so much at stake and so many eyes on you, felt it necessary to stay strong and silently bear any burden, you spoke about the hardships and the pressure your father had on you as you grew up. You didn't talk much about your childhood but something changed in you and you weren't the same, you never mentioned what but becoming the chosen one sent you spiraling down"

I let out a small sound of relief

"Link, I lied to you, you were still as quiet as you are now, I had just wished, that you would remember everything and perhaps learn to bear your soul to me"

I pushed her hair behind her ear and ran my fingers down through her blonde locks twisting it at the end. Her face as soft and beat red as my fingers gently touched her I felt a heaviness lift.

"Let's go it's not safe out here" I said softly


End file.
